That s an order
by Shewhowrote
Summary: This is an fic regarding Hawkeye s time with Loki as his "slave". Rated M for SLASH and MATURE actions. Basicly PWP really... Loki/Hawkeye Clint Barton and slight Clint/Natascha Black Widow
1. Chapter 1

Loki/Clint

Just one step. But one step closer to his rain, his revenge. Soon he wouldn't just have the world´s most powerful energy source in his hands, but his brother's precious planet as well.

"Sir, the men are ready to begin the operation."

Loki had been so lost in thought that he hadn't heard the archer walk in on him. Few could tread with steps that light. The years of being a killer for hire had proved well. Loki clenched the scepter with eager hands and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Very well…Let's take off."

Natasha paced the cramped space off her cabin. She tried finding a valid reason of why Clint would ever join someone like Loki. Eager to kill or enslave all of humanity. It didn't make sense.

As she only became more and more frustrated, she gave up her pacing and decided to answer the calling from the brig.

There they all were. The merry gang of misfits. That frozen solider was wearing a forced smile while being pestered by Agent Coulson, begging him to sign his collections of trading cards, baseballs, or whatever. Doctor Banner sat perfectly still, clenching his fists as if he was holding on to something for his life. Or maybe for their lives. That God, Thor, seemed to be having a wild discussion with Nick, his arms flailing wildly as his deep growl like voice echoed in the airship. And then there was Stark, sitting with his hands in his lap while casually spinning on his chair.

And of course the empty chair next to hers.

She gritted her teeth and slowly walked over to it, just carefully sitting down before the airship violently shook, and the sounds of explosions and tearing metal occupied her senses.

Loki paced his glass prison, waiting. Patiently waiting. As the first explosion was heard, his face lit up with his trademark devilish grin.

He'd done the right move, turning that archer to fight at his side. And seeing the terror in the poor Russian girl's eyes had only made it more exciting.

Sentiment. Such a poor quality in a solider. Or in a human for that matter. An eternal restraint, a chink in one´s armor that could always be exploited by those who wished to.

Oh, what satisfaction it had been, seeing her eyes water at his hurtful words, for all the armor she put up, he could read right through that weak facade.

He almost wished he had told her all those other things she didn´t know. But petty teasing was something he never dealt with.

Well almost never.

After escaping Nick Fury with Professor Selvig and Clint, they finally found themselves at Loki's newly acquired headquarters. Like machines, his new allies moved, obeying orders without a second though. All while still remaining their humanity. Pity.

Professor Selvig immediately began working on the portal, while Loki retired to his chambers.

Restlessly pacing his room, Loki was beyond himself with anticipation. What power he had demonstrated during his entrance to this world. Surely it was a power matching the one of his brother Thor? He grinned and began shedding his robes, revealing pale, godlike skin, partially covered with scars from his earlier trysts with his brother. He felt impatient, and powerful. His entire body shaking with anticipation, sweat pouring down his naked skin.

He would soon dominate everything.

Everyone.

A swift knock on his door brought him back to reality, and he opened the door, not bothering to cover up his naked, sweat drenched chest. Outside the door stood his newest recruit, short ash blonde hair and taut muscles dancing under tanned, smooth skin.

Loki smirked, Clint was a handsome man. Not breathtaking, but handsome.

He could see why the woman of this wretched planet might enjoy a man like him. Though he expected that Clint's job didn´t come with any office romances.

"Yes?" Loki said nonchalantly while leaning against the doorpost, exposing his gleaming chest in the dim light of the cellar.

Clint didn't seem faced at his revealed skin and simply stated his business.

"Professor Selvig asked me to inform you that he estimates the portal to be ready to launch in the time you ordered."

"Excellent." Loki answered and let his eyes trail the outline of Clint's neck down to his exposed muscular arms.

Clint turned to leave, but was interrupted by Loki.

"Hold on Barton,"

Clint turned back to Loki.

"Yes master, anything else?"

Master.

Loki liked the sound of that. He figured he might as well enjoy himself when he had the opportunity. Like he said, Clint was a handsome man.

"What about your orders?" Loki asked, forcing himself to conceal his smirk.

"My orders master?" Clint looked at him with a face like a question mark.

Loki couldn't help but to smirk at this, and almost let out a laugh as he continued.

"Yes, your orders. Didn't you understand?"

Clint looked back at him sheepishly.

"N-no master. What are my orders?"

That was exactly what Loki wanted to hear. He stepped back into his dimly lit room and said.

"Undress yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

As if there had been a missing track on a CD or something, Clint seemed to "restart" to his command. It was a motion that if not observed would have gone unnoticed. His face looked empty for a split second, but was quick to reply to the order. He stepped into the room on steady steps and stopped just in front of a smirking Loki. He began undoing the straps and buckles on his west and then let the tight pice of clothing slip of his muscular shoulders. Loki had sat down on the modest but large bed standing against the far off wall, looking patiently while Clint continued to removing the buckle on his pants. The black trousers, together with the black boxer briefs, slid down his lean legs revealing even more tanned skin and an impressive girth.

Loki let his eyes graze over the now completely naked man in front if him.

Handsome indeed.

He motioned Clint to move towards him with his hand and then motioned towards the floor.

"Kneel for me."

While he had spoken this line many times, the meaning was very different.

Clint complied and gently got down on his knees between Loki's still dressed legs. Loki undid his straining pants and released his now aching member. Clint looked at it, his features revealing none of his thoughts. Loki spread his thighs and motioned him closer.

"Pleasure me." His face grazed with the widest grin ever seen.

A second of silence, and then Clint's deep voice sounded in the night.

"Yes master."

Just the sound of his voice speaking those words was like an aphrodisiac, almost sending Loki into a spin.

Clint ran his hands up Loki's pants and pulled on them to reveal more of his girth. His breath was hot upon the deeply flushed skin, and his eyes were fixed, concentrated on his manhood. Clint's tongue darted out from behind soft lips and carefully lapped at the slit, gently and controlled. Loki continued to smirk as he watched the assassin please me, how befitting. Soon everyone would be at his feet, submissive and dominated by him.

He had no real emotion towards Clint or anyone, but the feeling of dominating, watching them obey. It was ecstasy.

Clint opened his mouth and put the head of Loki's girth in his smoldering, wet mouth, all while letting his tongue dance over the aching skin. Loki locked his fingers in Clint's short blonde hair and let a low growl escape. Every motion Clint made was thought out and planned, he was putting everything he had into his orders. He swallowed the entire of Loki's length and bobbed his head up and down, while sucking and running his tongue all over the hard shaft. Loki's breaths became heavy and his fingers pulled almost painfully hard at Clint's hair. Loki fell back onto the bed, leaning on one of his arms while the other one still had it's fingers locked in Clint's hair. Clint was only more erratic in his job when he could hear Loki getting close.

"Stop." Loki said with an orgasm biting at the end of his sentence. Clint unsheathed Loki's girth from his mouth, a trail of saliva trickling down the side of his open mouth, and looked at his master with big eyes. Loki took hold of his manhood and drew a few quick strokes until he finally came. Seed decorating Clint's face and lips. Clint opened his mouth and let his tongue fall out to catch as much if his master as he could reach. Loki caught his breath and looked down at the man before him. Half lidded eyes, a string of drool down his chin, while his flushed, red skin was covered with white semen, and to his big surprise, even Clint had managed to get an erection. Just looking at it made him excited again.

"I see I wasn't the only one enjoying this." he said while looking down at Clint.

Clint didn't answer, he only continued to look at his masters now again hard manhood with confusion on his face.

"Did I not please you master?"

Loki chuckled and wiped some of his cum from Clint's face with his index finger before pushing it against Clint's lips. Clint obediently let the finger pass his lips into his hot mouth, all while letting his tongue wrap itself around it.

Loki backed away and laid down on his back on the bed.

"Come here Barton."

He patted his thigh and motioned him closer. Clint stood up and crawled across the bed and perched himself on top of Loki's hips. Loki gave him an encouraging nod, and Clint lowered himself onto Loki's hard girth.

Clint furrowed his brow and bit his lower lip as the hard manhood of Loki was buried in by inch inside his burning insides. Loki marveled at the tightness. While being inside Clint's wet and warm mouth was amazing, it couldn't be rivaled by this. Loki grabbed on to Clint's amazing buttocks and began moving at a slow, almost torturous pace. Clint arched his back, trying to lessen the strain, Loki picked up his pace, making longer, harder, faster thrusts. Faster, faster. Clint could only bounce helplessly up and down on the amazing hardness. The sharp pain had been replaced with an exquisite, addictive ache. Clint could only beg for more.

"More master. Please. More." his breaths were ragged and hoarse, his muscles aching and moving with everything they could.

Loki smirked and squeezed one of Clint's buttocks with one hand, and with the other he grabbed Clint's own leaking member. Clint's cry of pleasure ripped through Loki.

"M-master!" Clint's face was one of sheer pleasure, head thrown back in ecstasy, sweat drenched gleaming chest heaving. Just looking at the quivering man, flushed red at shaking with pleasure, fucking himself onto his dick was almost enough to put Loki over the edge. He quickly rubbed Clint while thrusting hard, so very hard. Clint felt his stomach clench and came hard into Loki's hand, splattering all over their stomachs and chests. While Clint had turned to a moaning, quivering mess, Loki grabbed roughly onto his backside and slammed in a few more deep thrusts, coming deep inside the man with the lust written face.

Loki remakes buried inside the panting man on top of him for a few moments, watching how Clint's gleaming chest heaved up an down, his face covered in sweat and flushed a deep red. His deep blue, controlled eyes were hidden behind long dark eyelashes and his lips were still full and puffy from his earlier order. As Loki finally unsheathed himself, cum slowly seeped out of Clint making him flinch.

Suddenly Clint broke the silence.

"Are you pleased master?"

Loki smirked and answered.

"Well done Barton. Excellent work. You may leave now."

Clint nodded respectfully and collected his scattered clothing with a slight limp to which Loki couldn't help but chuckle at.

"I will inform you as soon as the operation is ready to begin." Clint said before closing the door and disappearing down the hall.

Clint awoke on the airship with an splitting headache and with absolutely no idea of his whereabouts. The last thing he could remember was running into Natasha when he and his men attacked the airship. Wait…what? He had attacked the S.H.I.E.L.D airship? Why? And most importantly, why had he attacked Natasha? He tried sitting up, but discovered that he'd been restrained by leather bands constricting his movements. His vision was foggy, but he managed to locate a window were clouds were moving at an relaxing pace. He was jerked out of his melancholy by the door opening, and Natasha stepping into the room.

Clint's mouth went dry, his head was spinning and he couldn't muster a single word. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Natasha holding her hand up to keep him silent. She sat down on a chair next to the bed and didn't say anything or look into his eyes. She simply sat there, gently taking hold of his restrained hand, and stroking it in slow circles. Every time he opened his mouth to apologize, she would hush him.


End file.
